


Summer Nights with Ray Toro

by petexwntz



Category: ray toro x reader
Genre: F/M, Ray Toro - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, ray toro- reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petexwntz/pseuds/petexwntz
Summary: summer nights, coffee & fireflies.





	Summer Nights with Ray Toro

**Author's Note:**

> cute fluff between ray toro and you (the reader.) it probably sucks, i don't usually publish my fanfics, so bare with me.  
> -xoL

It was a beautiful summer night. The sun was setting and the cool air was rising. You and your boyfriend, Ray, were sitting on the rocking swing in front of your shared house.  
You picked up the glass of iced coffee sitting beside you on the table, and take a sip.  
The both of you love nights like these. The silence, the sunset, the fireflies, being with each other.  
After you put your glass down, he pulls you close to him, and wraps his arms around you.  
"Have I ever told you how much i love you?" Ray asked, and then kissed the top of your head.  
"Everyday," you reply whilst blushing. You snuggle closer to his warm body and put a hand on his chest. He squeezes you even closer to him.  
Pretty soon, the stars begin to come out and freckle the black sky.  
"Make a wish!" you say and point out a shooting star.  
Ray closes his eyes and whispers the "star light, star bright" poem, then after a small moment of silence, he says "done!"  
"What'd you wish for babe?" you ask gazing up into his beautiful eyes.  
"If I told you, then it wouldn't come true, would it?" he replied and gave you a wink.  
You nuzzle your head close to his chest and he lifts you up and sets you in his lap, so he can hold you like a baby.  
And you are a baby, his baby. You love the way he looks at you. His eyes full of love. You want to be with him forever, and Ray wants nothing more than just that.  
"Wow," Ray says.  
"What?" you ask with a confused look.  
"You are beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous," he says while smiling into your eyes. You blush and hide your face in his shoulder.<  
"No I'm not!" you say giggling.  
"Yes you are! Let me see your face. You're even cuter when you get shy," he says.  
"No! I'm so ug-" you're unable to finish your sentence because Ray has your face between his hands, lips pressed against yours.  
When you've finished kissing, Ray pushes the hair out of your eyes and whispers into your ear, "don't you ever call my baby ugly again.


End file.
